The sports equipment handle, or interface between a piece of sports equipment and human skin, is perhaps the most overlooked and underappreciated piece of sports equipment, or interfaces, that can be improved for better performance. Sports equipment handle, and contact/interface, technology has changed very little over the past few decades. This is also true for virtually any interface between a user and another object, whether a sports equipment handle or not, and whether an interface located at the hand of a user and implicated via a grasping movement, referred to as a dynamic interface, or an interface elsewhere on the user, referred to as a static interface.
For the most part, the sports equipment handle and/or the contact interface has not been considered as a means for game improvement or performance enhancement. Rather, the sports industry has primarily focused on the impact head of a racquet or paddle, cue tip, materials of construction, aerodynamics, and projectile advancements as the sole means for helping improve an athlete's game. Many modern racquets, paddles, and bats are designed to be more forgiving when an athlete does not hit the ball in the sports equipment's sweet spot, or makes an errant throw. However, modern racquets, paddle heads, cue sticks, bat bodies, dart bodies, and archery/firearm designs do very little to help an athlete consistently hit the ball in the sports equipment's sweet spot or make consistent accurate shots or throws.
Interestingly, the sports industry, and most industries in general, has ignored the only physical connection between the user, or athlete, and the equipment, whether sports related or not (i.e., the sports equipment handle or contact interface in the case of balls, shoes, skates, socks, apparel, gloves, braces, and tapes) as a vehicle for improving the performance of a user, whether in an athletic activity, work activity, or leisure activity. The presently disclosed sport equipment handle and/or contact interface solves the problem by providing at least one tactile structure that harnesses the innate attributes and processes of the user's body.